This invention relates generally to capacitor network assemblies having means for reducing radio frequency interference (RFI) effects.
It is well known that electrical devices must be protected from interference caused by radio frequencies. The presence of radio frequencies cause interference with the displayed image which may result in ghost images and other image problems which affects job performance.
Additionally, the FCC has strict limitations on permissible levels of radiation for each class of device. By using a field installable capacitor network assembly, manufacturers can efficiently and cost effectively eliminate or at least diminish the likelihood of excessive radio frequency emissions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,655 describes a specially designed RF connector to block DC and low frequency currents between two devices. A uniformly distributed capacitance is used to block the flow of these currents. The capacitance is sandwiched between two metal washers in which a flat washer is in electrical contact with the chassis wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,714 describes a RF coaxial connector assembly having a washer-like capacitor fitted outside the outer conductor and a transformer is employed to reduce RFI emissions.